Seto's Gift
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Finding a stuff animal of Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey buys it as Seto's gift. He just hopes he can see the meaning behind the gift.


**Arashi: Instead of having Seto show Joey he has feelings for him I decide to turn it around. Not sure who will be the seme/uke in this relationship though Seto will be slightly ooc though necessary for this plot. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings: Au and slight ooc

Seto's Gift

Summary: Finding a stuff animal of Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey buys it as Seto's gift. He just hopes he can see the meaning behind the gift.

* * *

><p>Shuffling back and forth standing in the aisle the blond teen runs a hand through his hair complaining to his two companions, "Are you sure he'll like it?"<p>

"Yes little brother," The Australian drawl slips past Valon's mouth as Mai pinches the bridge of her nose wondering how hard is it to get Joey stop being a wimp.

"It's his favorite duel card so I'm sure like Valon said Kaiba will like it," Mai replies stiffly glancing at the younger blond who seems more like a little brother to her and Valon in every way but in blood.

Joey nods staring at the white dragon sitting on the shelf. He tilts his head figure this will be the right gift for Seto even if the brunette doesn't realize he, Joey Wheeler has feelings for him. Joey could count on one hand of the times he caught him smile at something in the distance or when it seems he's finally human instead of a robot he appears to others. This gets the blond wanting to take care of him so he doesn't have to be in charge of everything all the time.

He smirks wondering how Seto will like the idea of being taken care of by him. Thanks to several of his great uncles and one rich aunt died leaving him in charge of quite a bit of money and a company the blond will enjoy being part of. It's a good thing his father did kick him out a few years back or he would want the money for his beer. He shakes his head out of the clouds grabbing the toy while Valon and Mai discuss some plans figuring they should let Joey go on his own since he'll be going to Kaiba corp.

"I'm going to get going," Joey informs the two who just nod leaving each wearing a smirk knowing the blond's crush is in for a surprise.

"Have fun Wheeler," Valon calls out while Mai laughs just as Joey shakes his head with a smile upon his lips and pays for the gift.

He quickly leaves the store in the direction of the company with a mission. He'll do the first step to start something then it's up to Seto if he's up for the challenge. He smirks knowing the brunette will bite the line is put out for him but how long it will take it doesn't matter to the blond knowing how the game will go in his favor in the end. All he has to do know is put it to action.

Scowling at the computer feeling a headache pounding Seto Kaiba bites the tip of his thumb trying to figure how to get past this little bug. He has the right codes and about to put it in when the speaker on his desk comes to life, "Mr. Kaiba sir?"

"What Minako," Seto drawls out letting the impatience fill in his tone.

"You have a guest that wishes to see you," The secretary's voice squeaks causing the CEO to sigh tiredly.

"Send the person in," He replies closing his eyes not in the mood to see who ever it is.

His eyes shoots open at the sound of that Mutt's voice that been haunting him for the past couple of months, "Isn't Kaiba in all his glory."

He blushes so lightly that one wouldn't able to see it but Joey caught it and feels pure satisfaction knowing he's the cause of it. The brunette glares at the intruder as his heart pounds in his chest. His knees weaken at the sight of those brown eyes seem to hold so much confidence and pleasure about something. He spots the bag in the blond's hand which is place on his desk.

"Go on and see what's inside," He heard the mutt order which he finds almost at that moment rather nice which shocks him.

He grabs whatever in side thinking it may be a prank despite the snow falling outside of his window. His eyes widen at the sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragon stuff toy looking back at him. Seto subconsciously blush a bit dark as Joey leans over the desk pressing his lips against the brunette.

"I made the first move Little Dragon. Now it's up to you to make the next one," Joey said pulling away ignoring the soft moan of protest passing Seto's lips as a huge smirk tugs.

He dash out of the room crackling up just as Seto finally clears his head and shouts out obviously back to normal, "WHEELER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this cute oneshot with Joey and Seto. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
